Stupid Computer
by poopsiekitty
Summary: America's computer stops working so he decides to hang out with England but things go wrong.


NOTE: I don't own Hetalia, just the story

America sat at his computer desk. A low growl came from his throat,"Dammit, why is nothing working?" He muttered to himself. The internet was out and when he double clicked to open up something the computer would ignore it.

America sighed and decided to shut down the computer for a while and he remembered England getting angry at him for spending too much time on it," Maybe he cursed it while I was asleep or something," he joked to himself.

He had never believed in magic but England always had and when America was a child he had found some old books that had some weird things listed as ingredients of some sort and others that had either words written in some foreign language or something at they made no sense. But even still, America had always believed magic was stupid and couldn't exist.

He decided to call England to see if he wanted to hang out, he felt Prussia and Denmark would just get him drunk, Japan probably wasn't going to hang out with him, so why bother? And Canada would make it seem like America was talking to himself.

America dialed England's number and held it up to his ear until it stopped ringing," What do you need, America?" The British man asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to do something together since my computer's being a brat." America could have sworn he heard England mutter, 'Yes!.' but he thought nothing of it.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"I don't really know, does a walk in the park sound good?"

"Sounds good, when do you want to meet?"

"Maybe about in an hour? So we could get ready."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Goodbye," America said before hanging up the phone. He put on some suitable clothes, brushed his teeth and put on shoes before driving to the destination.

It wasn't long until England got there, the two greeted each other before starting up a small chat," When you called and asked to meet I was surprised. You've been on that computer since the day you got it." America gave a small chuckle.

"Well, it's addicting, you've probably heard the phrase 'once you start it's hard to stop', right?"

"Yes, but that still isn't an excuse to use the internet as much as you do." America gave an inward sigh, Britain would never understand how addictive the internet was to him. Maybe it was because England was older than America so America kind of grew up with these things. After all, he did somehow have a laptop in World War II.

After the chat with the computer was over, the two of them just talked about whatever came to mind. Then the topic of magic came up.

"England?"

"What is it, America?"

"You belive in magic, right?"

"Yes, why are you bringing this up? I thought that you said magic wasn't real and was a bit stupid."

Well, I was thinking about those books I found when I was a kid and when I opened it had this weird sequence of words and the title said it was used to summon a demon."England waas silent for a moment.

"England?"

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought, but why were you going through my spell books and what does that have to do with anything?"

"I was curious what you often do down there. As for the second question, I was wondering if you cursed my computer."Enland face palmed.

"America, those spell books are old. They were made before computers were, but I remember messing up on a spell, so it could have possibly messed up your computer, however it should have worn off by now but-" he was interrupted by America going,'Yahoo!' and funning off at an incredible speed,"...don't go yet..." England finished before walking back to his car. He hadn't seen America in so long but the American was more eager to be on the internet than with him. It saddened the British man after all, they were brothers; they were brothers that hadn't seen each other in a while.

America drove home happily and ran to the computer desk, everything worked again which made him happy. He had so much he wanted to do that he didn't think once about how England may have felt at the fact that America had just left him eager to play video games and browse the internet while listening to music in the background.

Within an hour it had hit him that he hadn't even let England finish his sentence and had left him even though they hadn't been together long enough to at least make up a bit of the time they hadn't spent together,"But, he'll understand, right?" he questioned to himself."Probably, he knows me well enough..." He trailed off. It had been so long that England might not know if there had been any changes so America decided to text him an apology since England most likely didn't have his cell-phone at the time and he could just ignore a call and delete a voicemail.

America: Sorry about abandoning you at the park, I got a bit too excited and ran off...

America sent the text and laid down on his bed to think of his actions and how upset England probably was at him. This was very out of character for him, he usually was so upbeat and happy but now he was the opposite.

Getting up, he checked his phone there was a message from Prussia asking him if he wanted to go drinking with him and Denmark

Prussia: Hey, bro want to go to the bar with me and Denmark tonight?  
America:No, thanks, I just want to be left to think right now.  
Prussia: What happened to you, America? You seem different  
America:Something happened with me and England, and I want to be sober if he wants to talk.  
Prussia: Alright, good luck, I'll tell Denmark it's just me and him.

America nodded even though Prussia couldn't see and took his phone back to his bed just laying with it. A few seconds later, another message appeared:

England: Please just don't do that again, I was looking forward to spending time with you.  
America: Sorry once again. Want to spend tomorrow with just us?  
England: That would be nice, same place?  
America: Alright, see you tomorrow. :)

He smiled at the fact England forgave him and checked the tome, it was late so he got ready for bed still smiling, the normal America was starting to come back.

END.


End file.
